Lembranças do Último Ser Encantado
by Filha da Lua
Summary: Pequeno conto sobre a breve convivência entre elfos e humanos na pré-história da humanidade.


Lembranças do Último Ser Encantado

A bela elfa Naide estendeu seus dedos cheios de aneis de pedras verdes e brilhantes - a cor do círculo onde nascera, tantos anos atrás. Não tocou nada além de ar, deixando suas mãos planarem estupidamente por um bom tempo antes de avançar alguns centímetros. Hesitando por mais alguns segundos, acabou por tocar apenas com as unhas a tampa da grande arca que tinha diante de si, como se fosse tocar piano; era um arrojado baú de madeira nobre, com os beirais incrustados de dourado e mosaicos coloridos formando os contornos de um jovem a cavalo, agitado como se estivesse mesmo se movendo. O que lhe interessava, entretanto, era o que estava dentro da antiga arca, e não a estampa de sua cobertura.

Por dentro dos olhos já quase brancos da velha ninfa rolaram lembranças dolorosas, tão belas e ao mesmo tempo tão curtas: dias quentes de verão à beira de brilhantes regatos azuis, que pareciam se espraiar infinitamente entre o verde dos campos e o dourado do sol. Quando se é jovem, sorriu, pensativa, pensamos que o mundo era preto e branco no tempo de nossos antepassados; velha que estou, porém, vejo meu próprio passado colorido e brilhante, e os dias que se seguem cada vez mais descorados. O futuro, então, não passa de um borrão cinzento no qual nada posso ver, embora bem saiba que muitas e muitas gerações ainda aproveitarão o ardor deste sol; para meu povo, porém, isso não ocorrerá mais.

Houve um tempo, porém, em que os dias de Naide cintilavam com o mesmo calor dos astros incandescentes. A delicada raça dos elfos, liderando o resto da natureza, vivia harmonicamente com os primitivos seres peludos que com eles se pareciam, como irmãos mais novos. Não eram escravizados ou mesmo empregados, mas tratados com indulgência, embora fossem desajeitados e um tanto brutos. A maioria tinha bom coração e demonstrava vontade de aprender a viver em civilidade. Quando Naide era ainda muito jovem, seu pai a distraía contando como os primeiros daqueles macaquinhos eram engraçados: alguns haviam tido a brilhante ideia de dormir em cavernas ao invés de árvores, e pela terra foram ficando.

Dezenas de milênios se passavam e, como verdadeiros irmãos caçulas, os macacos sabidos acentuavam seus esforços infantis de imitar as nobres atitudes dos elfos. Achavam-nos sábios e belos - nisto tinham razão. Após mais alguns milênios, seus descendentes - morriam em poucas décadas, os coitados - enfim aprenderam a falar. As elegantes frases elaboradas e concatenadas com lógica eram complexas demais para ser dominada rapidamente por seres acostumados a grunhir, mas contra todas as expectativas, um dia conseguiram.

Como pais surpreendendo seu primeiro bebê a balbuciar "mamãe", os elfos saudaram com alegria quase infantil o progresso de seus protegidos. Grandes bailes eram improvisados por entre as árvores - ancestrais dos próprios elfos, como contava a tradição. Eram elas, junto ao vento e aos delicados instrumentos de sopro e batida, que enchiam o ar de melodias delicadas, que os macacos aprenderam a apreciar. Quando isso aconteceu, foram batizados "humanos". Nessa ocasião, Naide já havia nascido, mas pouco ou nada entendia do que se passava, embora gravasse muito bem em sua memória toda a alegria daqueles momentos mágicos.

Os generosos elfos presenteavam seus pupilos com coroas de flores, lindas joias e delicadas adagas, tudo artisticamente decorado com ouro e prata. Os humanos se deliciavam com os presentes, implorando a seus protetores que ensinassem a eles a tão nobre arte da ourivesaria, além de muitas outras. Os mansos elfos cediam, às vezes confusos, mas não viam onde arte tão inocente pudesse ser má influência para aqueles homenzinhos. Se pudessem imaginar as consequências daquela bondade ingênua!

Quando Naide já era uma jovem florescente e passeava sozinha pelos bosques, os humanos já tinham suas próprias aldeias e sabiam se organizar - era como um clube de crianças, animadas por estarem finalmente livres de uma liderança adulta e ansiosos por se mostrarem capazes. Era verdade que duravam pouco, mas em contrapartida a velocidade de sua procriação era estarrecedora; havia muito que ultrapassavam os elfos em número. E alguns podiam ser igualmente belos, afinal, sempre havia aqueles de sangue misto. Nem os elfos eram de ferro, diziam alguns, sorrindo.

Isso foi o que Naide não tardou a perceber quando, ao abaixar a cabeça para beber de um esplêndido lago cristalino, esbarrou com os olhos em um par de botas grosseiras, espetadas na margem oposta. Com sua apurada visão élfica, Naide podia ver o desconhecido muito melhor do que _ele_ podia vê-la, e assim que o avaliou um pouco, ficou totalmente presa a ele, sem enxergar mais nada, ainda que naqueles dias tudo fosse brilhante.

Era um humano, disso ela podia ter certeza, embora não conhecesse muitos. Os modos meio grosseiros, ainda que tivessem seu charme, a forma abrupta de respirar, como se tivessem medo de que o ar não lhes bastasse, o desleixo com as roupas - tudo isso era impensável para um elfo, embora certamente o sangue daquele humano fosse mestiço, pois já não se parecia nada com um animal. Ainda era jovem e belo, muito belo.

Nos próximos dias de sua iniciante vida de elfa, Naide se dedicou a observar o rapaz com uma insistência quase obsessiva. Ele lascava algumas pedras para caçar animais - ato que os elfos abominavam com horror e tentavam aos poucos eliminar - mas nem com isso Naide deixou de se interessar por ele. Poderia ensinar-lhe os segredos da natureza, mostraria como viver em harmonia com a terra de onde vieram e a galgar os degraus que ainda faltavam para que se elevasse até o céu - destino próximo de todas as criaturas.

Mas como faria isso se não se encorajasse a aproximar-se dele?

Naide não conhecia a timidez nem outros sentimentos covardes, típicos dos humanos, mas havia algo que a afastava dele, um receio compreensível dadas as diferenças que os separavam. Os elfos mais velhos não permitiam que as jovens se aproximassem dos humanos desacompanhadas, por razões que ela achava que gostaria muito de saber, mas não estava muito disposta a testar. Nem assim podia evitar sentir por ele uma vontade tão grande de se aproximar, ao mesmo tempo em que intuía ser melhor ficar longe. Ela refletia, inspirada pela sabedoria ancestral das árvores da floresta, onde diziam ainda habitar os espíritos dos primeiros elfos, até o grande dia em que todos eles passariam a viver na eternidade.

Quem acabou por descobri-la foi o próprio humano, ainda que sua vista fosse curta e ela só o olhasse de longe. Algum instinto natural dos seres primitivos o avisava desde um bom tempo atrás que estava sendo observado, e mesmo sem demonstrar ele se pôs em alerta. Mal não fez, pois uma bela noite deitou-se em um gramado fingindo que ia descansar, mas manteve os olhos abertos, e os pregou nos infinitos pontos luminosos que ornavam o céu. Lá estavam as estrelas, mais antigas do que ele, mais antigas que os próprios elfos, tão sábios e bondosos para seu povo; no entanto, ele próprio logo estaria morto, e aqueles astros estariam ali para ver crescerem seus descendentes até que ninguém mais se lembrasse dele.

Perdido nesses devaneios, tentou se distrair contando as estrelas para não ficar triste; aprendera a contar com um gentil elfo que costumava visitar sua aldeia e trazia novidades muito úteis; dizia que logo estariam prontos para a escrita, o que quer que fosse isso, pois que muitos humanos já haviam aprendido muito bem. Pois estava justamente pensando em elfos quando sentiu um cheiro doce, estranho, carregado até ele pela brisa da noite.

O rapaz ergueu-se de um pulo e se sentou tão bruscamente que Naide deu um passo atrás e caiu sentada sobre algumas folhas verdes. Ele voltou-se exatamente em sua direção, e ela estremeceu. Como poderia tê-la ouvido, se nem sua respiração era ruidosa? Vê-la teria sido impossível, ao menos naquela escuridão. Ela não contava que seu olfato fosse tão apurado quanto o das feras.

-Você! - ele apontou instintivamente, mas logo os raios de luar brilharam sobre o rosto de Naide e ele se calou.

Havia um bom motivo para as mulheres élficas serem mantidas longe dos homens humanos, que eram conhecidos por serem, bem... uns trogloditas (algo que dificilmente mudaria com o passar dos milênios). Naide percebeu isso instantaneamente ao bater o olho na expressão do rapaz, mas ele logo se ajeitou. A forma aterrorizada com que ela o encarara acabou distraindo-o de sua beleza arrebatadora.

-Tudo bem, você só me assustou - ele caprichou em sua pronúncia élfica, pois estava acostumado com o dialeto vulgarizado da aldeia, e enrubesceu um pouco, crendo que soava um perfeito estúpido tentando falar como um erudito. Ela encantou-se com seu esforço e percebeu seus olhos cintilarem.

A relação entre os dois evoluiu muito lentamente, talvez porque nesta noite Naide simplesmente saiu correndo dele sem dizer nada. Mas voltou no dia seguinte, e no outro, até decidir perguntar-lhe o nome.

-Rio Azul do Vale - ele disse, orgulhoso - Pois foi na beira dele que eu nasci.

A condescendência com que Naide tratou a simpicidade do nome do rapaz não tardou a se tornar uma prova de quanto gostava dele. Isso a apavorou assim que se deu conta de algo terrível: ele não tardaria a envelhecer, e então... Ela mesma tinha quase cento e sessenta anos de idade, o que equivalia em aparência a no máximo dezesseis anos humanos. Rio era pouco mais velho que isso e morreria em poucas décadas; poucos homens chegavam aos quarenta, mesmo com toda assistência da medicina élfica - viviam de forma selvagem demais, brigavam e se destruíam por qualquer bagatela. A morte natural vinha aos sessenta anos, setenta no máximo, enquanto Naide teria tranquilamente mais nove ou dez séculos de vida pela frente.

-Se você soubesse que eu poderia não estar viva na próxima primavera, ainda assim me amaria? - ela perguntou em uma brilhante manhã de verão, quando não podia mais guardar para si o fato que lhe apertava o coração.

-Eu a amaria com cada vez mais intensidade, pois iria perdê-la - Rio respondeu sem hesitar.

-E a tristeza não o afastaria? - ela piscou, surpresa.

-A tristeza é também uma paixão, e a maior delas - ele respondeu com uma profundidade tão incalculável para um humano que ela o estreitou nos braços.

-Viverei ao seu lado por toda a sua vida, e assim que fechar os olhos para sempre, eu o seguirei - ela respondeu, sem conter o pranto. Ele não soube o que dizer, mas logo refletiu.

-Mas você ainda será tão jovem quando eu me for! Não é justo; o seu povo foi feito para viver muito mais do que o meu, e isso não pode ser à toa.

Ela chorou mais ainda, jurando que não viveria um minuto a mais do que ele, e que suas vidas agora dependiam uma da outra. Calando-se, ele passou a pensar muito no assunto, em segredo, deixando sua amada sozinha por mais tempo do que gostaria. O apego exagerado aos próprios sentimentos mostrou a ambos o quanto uma elfa era capaz de agir como humana de uma hora para outra. Era raro que mulheres elfas se envolvessem com humanos, embora o contrário fosse até bastante comum; continuavam se vendo em segredo. Ele, porém, parecia cada vez mais distante, como se algo o preocupasse; mantinha o rosto carregado, alarmando sua companheira.

-Não sei se é seguro continuarmos com isto - Rio finalmente disse, uma tarde em que estavam deitados à margem do rio do vale, muito longe de qualquer aldeia humana ou élfica.

-Que está dizendo? - ela colou-se em seu braço, pronta para defender seu amor aos brados.

-Nada que está passando por essa cabecinha - ele alisou seus cabelos, aliviando um pouco a expressão - Tenho ouvido coisas na aldeia... Quando os homens bebem um pouco além da conta um suco engraçado que inventaram.

-Suco? - ela prestou um pouco mais de atenção.

-É... bem, os elfos inventam coisas bem interessantes, mas nós... ainda não aprendemos a deixar de fazer besteira. Parece que um pessoal de outra aldeia anda meio insatisfeito. Querem mais ouro; dizem que os elfos... bem, que vocês não fazem nada útil com ele.

Naide sentou-se, sem perceber.

-Não fazemos? Vocês que parecem gostar dele um pouco além da conta; para que tantos aneis? Algum de vocês tem cinquenta dedos? E colares? Suas mulheres vão ter que andar com a cara no chão para carregarem tantos! E para que tantos...

-Ei, calma - Rio segurou-lhe o pulso, apreensivo - Está me vendo usar algum broche, por acaso? Talvez uma pulseirinha de rubi?.

Ela deu uma risada, acalmando-se, mas sua voz agora estava cheia de amargura.

-Só fico revoltada. Nosso povo dividiu tudo o que tinha, e agora parece que não se contentam com mais nada. Já faz anos que não se pode viajar só por essas estradas, sem que um bando de ladrões humanos ameace a vida até de mulheres e crianças!

-Eu sei - murmurou Rio, envergonhado - Não sabe como eu gostaria de ter nascido elfo. Só elfo.

-Não é o sangue que faz a diferença. É pela bondade de seu coração que sei que muitos humanos ainda são gratos e gentis.

Entretanto, a serpente da maldade não tardaria a produzir o estrago que desejava. O bem-estar e harmonia naturais dos elfos davam sinais de estar à beira de uma decadência vertiginosa. Foi organizado um grande conselho, reunindo os mais sábios, tanto os jovens, por sua vitalidade excessiva, quanto os anciões, para orientá-los com a mais refinada sabedoria.

-Desde que fundaram seus reinos, os humanos não têm mais nenhum controle. Vejam como virou rotina se enfrentarem e mesmo organizarem lutas em massa. Chamam-nas guerras, e parecem ser a maior diversão em que conseguem pensar - comentou um idoso, ainda forte e belo apesar dos cabelos brancos.

-Todo o conhecimento que lhes transmitimos parece ser levado a gravitar em torno da necessidade que têm de eliminar-se uns aos outros; talvez tenha sido um erro ajudá-los, afinal de contas - comentou um jovem elegante, levando a mão ao bolso - Temos mesmo que andar com adagas penduradas, de medo de sermos assaltados pelos vândalos que criaram.

-Devemos reagir! Antes que se multipliquem ainda mais! São fortes, muito mais do que nós, e cruéis, embora tolos e estúpidos - outro mais afoito quase se ergueu da cadeira.

-Vocês estão falando como eles! - replicou com energia o mais idoso - Acontecerá o que o determinar a lei da natureza. Talvez a era dos elfos esteja chegando ao fim, como ocorreu com os grandes lagartos, e vocês bem sabem que isso tinha mesmo de acontecer. Se preciso for, cederemos nosso lugar aos humanos com alegria. Passaremos adiante nosso cetro e continuaremos em frente.

-Talvez evoluamos para seres tolos e miúdos como as aves domésticas - resmungou o jovem da adaga, após um tempo.

-Ora vamos, sabemos bem que não será o nosso fim. Apenas subiremos um degrau - consolou outro velho, pensativo - Já estamos aqui há tempo demais. Deixemos que a nova raça triunfe.

-O senhor não pode negar que é a raça mais estúpida que já vimos. Será bom para o planeta deixá-los governar? Bom para a natureza? - o jovem elfo recostava-se na cadeira, pensativo.

-A decisão não é nossa. Às vezes é necessário queimar toda a velha plantação para que a colheita venha em profusão - recitou o idoso, piscando um olho.

De fato, as rebeliões não tardaram a se levantar. Os humanos, que havia alguns séculos haviam deixado as cavernas para se assentarem à beira dos rios, graças à instrução e paciência dos elfos, invadiram seus belos lares florestais, onde viviam como parte da natureza, dispostos a saquear o resto dos bens e dos segredos que ainda pudessem guardar. A raça antiga precisava seguir seu caminho e refugiar-se no coração das florestas, onde os humanos ainda não eram capazes de penetrar. Seus séculos estavam contados, e eles os passariam em exílio, sem se envolver em disputas com os humanos, ainda que contassem com defensores entre seus antigos protegidos.

Naide não queria ir, ela bem se lembrava. Como chorava, como se agarrava a Rio e lhe implorava que não a deixasse. Ele, porém, não suportaria vê-la nas mãos de outros homens. Lutaria até o final em defesa dos elfos, e não estava sozinho, ainda que fosse uma luta perdida. Seu último encontro, diante do mais belo castelo élfico, foi dilacerante para todos os que o assistiram, já prontos para uma grande fuga em massa.

-Mas você vai morrer! E eu não viverei sem você - lembre do que lhe prometi - ela gritava, desesperada, e sua voz ecoava pelos suntuosos salões, agora vazios.

Ao ouvir isso, ele a estreitou nos braços, com um longo e doloroso beijo de despedida.

-Jure que não porá fim à sua vida. Eu viverei por séculos e séculos se não se esquecer de mim. Enquanto seu coração élfico bater, minha vida pulsará aí dentro, pois morrerei tentando salvá-la - e conseguirei, se vocês partirem agora mesmo. E você, Naide, você me manterá vivo. Agora vá. Leve com você tudo o que me resta. Cuide da minha lembrança e reze para que um dia tornemos a nos encontrar.

Naide não sabia mais o que fazer, terminando por desmaiar nos braços do amado, e pela última vez ele a ergueu, colocando-a em uma liteira fechada e acolchoada. Passou a seguir com o olhar os elfos levantarem acampamento, seguindo rapidamente na direção contrária; alguns olhavam para trás, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas por fim todos desapareceram atrás das montanhas mais distantes. De lá, Rio seguiu para a batalha e para a morte.

Tudo isso acontecera já havia dezenas de séculos. Naide, a última elfa de seu círculo viva, perambulava incansavelmente pelas matas virgens onde seu povo se escondera e se tornara estéril, extinguindo-se a cada membro que falecia. Aos poucos os elfos idosos foram se tornando árvores, enraizando-se cada vez mais no chão montanhoso e gelado dos lugares remotos que passaram a habitar. Não ouviram mais falar nos humanos, e estes certamente os haviam esquecido. Naide, porém, não esquecera Rio. Decidiu-se por fim a abrir sua velha arca, trazida junto a ela por seu falecido pai, que ainda podia visitar na floresta, cheio de ninhos de passarinhos. Parecia feliz.

Em breve se juntaria a ele. Abriu uma última vez o baú que guardava os tesouros de sua juventude, seus sonhos, suas lembranças. Havia cachos de cabelos de Rio, tão belo e vivaz... Havia guardado até uma de suas camisas, um desenho que fizera dele, uma adaga que lhe dera para que se protegesse...

Não havia mais lágrimas para chorar por tudo aquilo. Naide ergueu silenciosamente a arca e a enterrou a poucos metros da árvore em que seu pai se tornara. Ele não mais ouvia, não mais pensava, não mais sofria. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou no silêncio absoluto.


End file.
